1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a meat preservation process using a carbon monoxide and helium gas mixture. More particularly, the subject invention pertains to a meat preservation process using a carbon monoxide and helium gas mixture as a preservant for meat, poultry, and fish which achieves a limited penetration of the preserving gas mixture into the meat, such that the color of the meat is not altered after cooking.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Beebe U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,748 and Koch, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,117 discloses processes for treating red meat with a gas which is essentially 100% carbon monoxide.
Williams U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,494 discloses a process for treating meat which combines irradiation by x-rays and exposure to a mixture of gasses including carbon monoxide at levels of 0.5 to 1.5%, nitrogen and carbon dioxide.
Dunkley U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,951 discloses a process for treating meat, fruits and vegetables with a gas mixture containing 0.5 to 40% carbon monoxide and acetylene to inhibit oxidation of metabolites such as carbohydrates, proteins and fats.
Woodruff U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,040 discloses a process for treating meat with a gas mixture consisting of carbon monoxide, oxygen and carbon dioxide.
In contrast to the prior art, the meat preservation process of the present invention uses a carbon monoxide and helium gas mixture with a very low percentage of carbon monoxide. The present invention also provides a safer process than many of the prior art processes since the higher concentrations of carbon monoxide disclosed by the prior art are inflammable (carbon monoxide greater than 7%) and more dangerous to work with. Moreover, higher percentages of carbon monoxide permanently alter the color of the meat even after cooking, which is a significant problem. The process of the present invention does not permanently alter the color of the meat since the process provides a surface superficial treatment of the meat, and total penetration of the preserving gases into the meat is not achieved.
Also, many prior art patents employ a secondary active agent. Williams U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,494 uses irradiation, while other patents use treatments such as ascorbic acid to help preservation of meat.
Moreover, no prior art processes use vacuum packaging before and after exposure to a preserving gas mixture.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a meat preservation process using a carbon monoxide and helium gas mixture.
A further object of the subject invention is the provision of a meat preservation process using a carbon monoxide and helium gas mixture as a preservant for meat, poultry and fish which achieves a limited penetration of the preserving gas mixture into the meat, such that the color of the meat is not altered after cooking.